The Queen of Peace and the Prince of War
by Tressa
Summary: A little Relena and Heero fluff. Heero and Relena manage to find a moment to themselves. Takes place after Endless Waltz.


Title: The Queen of Peace and the Prince of War

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summery: Just a little Relena and Heero fluff.

Disclaimer: Gundam W is not mine. It never has been, nor will it ever be. I'm only borrowing them for a moment. Please do not sue. I'm not making any money off of this, it's purely for the love of the show.

Authors note: Wow, it has been a very long time since I've actually written anything. Over a year and a half. I've been living in South America for a year and half speaking Spanish, so my writing skills have probably gone down hill. But hey, it's the effort that counts right?

"The tabloids would have a field day with this," she whispered.

"Is that a concern for you?"

"No." She paused. "Merely making an observation."

Indeed it was the perfect story for the gossip columns. Inhaling deeply, the scent of flowers in the garden calmed him almost instantly. "Well, that's why I insisted the Vice Foreign Minister needed some alone time."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Some alone time with you, Heero Yuy."

He shifted uncomfortably on the bench they were sitting on. The cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, including the one that was acting as their shade. His, whatever it was, with Relena Peacecraft had thrown his life in a completely new level. It was new. It was nice. He still wasn't sure how to react.

They were complete opposites. And yet complemented each other perfectly. He had heard someone say that. He just preferred that they got a long. And that they were together. She trusted him enough, he reasoned, to allow him to use the last name of her birth parents. And for that, he was honored.

He glanced toward the small stream trickling in front of them. Standing up, he made his way to the stream and sat himself beside it. The fish danced and hid amongst the rocks and plants. It was all very surreal for him. It seemed only a short time ago he was surrounded by chaos - explosives going off, Wing Zero descending in it's deadly glory. He could feel the controls in his hands, the tap, tap, tapping at his brain of the Zero System and for a brief moment he was back. The scents of war flooded his senses. He could smell the blood, the sweat, the gunfire. It was nauseating. His eyes took in the destruction, his ears listening to the calls and comments of the others. He could see the carnage, the downed mobile suits. Fires were everywhere and people were still screaming . He knew he needed to protect the innocent. But he also needed to go to his target. Scattered communication filled the cockpit of the Gundam from the other pilots and he easily began to block their comments from his mind. The calm, tranquil gardens disappeared and a battlefield come rushing to his view.

He was in his element. He was in his comfort zone. Here he knew what he was doing. Here he could control what was happening. He heard the beeping as a enemy suit neared him. He swung around to confront them . . .

A light touch on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Blinking his eyes, he found himself looking into a set of very concerned eyes. "Heero?"

He blinked again, the last remnants of his memories clearing from his vision. "Relena. I . . ."

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger on his lips before sitting beside him. "It's fine. We'll talk if you want. If not, I understand."

He cleared his throat and allowed himself to relax. Relena must have taken it as a sign of something, because she moved closer to him and hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time she had done that, but still being new to these sorts of feelings, it shocked him. Instead of reacting instinctively, he allowed himself to relax in her presence. She wouldn't push him, but he also wanted to show how much he trusted her.

"I was on the battlefield again," he said calmly. He felt her tighten noticeably. "Everyone was there. I felt the controls in my hands. I felt myself taking control of the Zero System." He paused in his narrative. "Everything seemed so clear back then," he said in a voice that scared even him.

Relena didn't move. "And?"

"I had one reason to exist," he continued. "It was what they told me to do. Do everything for the purpose of completing the orders given to me."

"Heero . . ."

"Duo once called me the Perfect Soldier," he reflected, his thoughts turning to the loudmouth yet frighteningly dangerous pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.

"I'm not going to try and convince you weren't or that you still aren't," Relena answered him softly. He felt her lift her head from his shoulder and turned to look at him. "That's one of the reason's why I requested you head up my security and be my personal bodyguard."

"That's one of the reasons?" Heero asked, emphasizing the word one. He knew how to play. Almost. He was making an effort.

He felt her fingers run up his arm. "Well," she said in a tone he couldn't quite recognize. "There were . . .other . . .reasons, of course."

"Of course." He continued to watch the fish as they continued to play. He saw one lone fish, in what seemed to be a seek and destroy mission. A faint whisper of a smile appeared on his face. At least he wasn't the only on messed up in the head. Unlike the fish, though, he had someone to help him. Which wasn't happening for the fish. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "You need to get a koi pond," he commented. "They're relaxing."

He felt her giggle. "I'll think about it."

"Relena." he paused. "Thank you."

"No," she responded. "Thank you."

They sat, watching the fish and allowing the gardens to work their magic, calming them, allowing them a moment alone before the hectic pace of normal life caught up with them again. They enjoyed each other's company, not speaking, only sitting and watching. All too soon, however, it came to an end.

"Excuse, Miss Vice Foreign Minister?" a voice called.

Feeling a pang of disappointment as Relena pulled away from him, Heero turned to face one of the guards who had been keeping the gardens closed off to everyone and anyone, especially the reporters. He knew the tabloids had gotten a clue about him and Relena and they knew what kind of relationship they had. But that didn't mean they had to add fuel to the fire. Slowly standing up, he felt her give his hand a quick squeeze before putting up the mask of the Vice Foreign Minister. Heero quickly brushed down his clothes and assumed his role as her personal bodyguard. One day, one day he'd be able to straighten his life out. And he hoped that Relena would be included in it. She wanted to be in it. They'd work it out somehow.

He bowed slightly. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

She gave him a thin lipped smile, the smile she used for the public. "Yuy-san. Let's go."

One day.

So, how was it? I usually don't write romances. Or stuff like this. Whatever you want to call it. It's definitely not the best. Tell me what you think.


End file.
